As recently as the early 1990s, surgical operations for trauma were directed at the anatomic repair of all injuries at time of the initial operation. It was observed during these exercises that many patients became hypothermic, acidotic, and coagulopathic. Patients showing these three signs often died. Death often occurred in the operating room due to exsanguination, or postoperatively, due to the complications of prolonged shock and massive transfusion to replace blood lost as a result of the trauma.
One of the most notable developments in the recent evolution of surgery has been the reintroduction of the concept of staged laparotomy to overcome the deficiencies of the repair all-at-once approach. This new strategy of staged laparotomy employing new tactics that have been termed damage control is now used in 10% to 20% of all trauma laparotomies.
This strategy opens the way for a variety of new devices and methods for control of hemorrhage from solid organs or viscera. Although there are procedures for controlling these injuries, none of these procedures utilize optimal devices or tactics in their execution. Each area offers technological opportunities to improve the devices and procedures for applying those devices.
Sources of hemorrhage within the abdomen that are most difficult to manage include major stellate fractures in the thick, solid, parenchymal organs, especially the liver. Such injuries may involve more than one hepatic lobe, involve massive hemorrhage, and may be caused by severe blunt or penetrating trauma. While the control of most liver hemorrhage is simple, these very severe anatomic wounds are difficult to manage and have a high mortality, sometimes exceeding 80%. Standard approaches to control of these wounds involve packing with gauze or omentum, if available, and deep liver sutures. Each of these techniques has serious limitations and often fails. A major technical problem has to do with the depth to which the sutures can be placed within the liver. The limitation of liver sutures to coapt tissue edges or tamponade deep parenchymal wounds is clear for several reasons. Sutures may be attached to or come pre-mounted to needles of limited size and curvature making deep placement difficult or impossible. The sutures tend to tear through the friable parenchyma. Another problem with sutures is that since they need to be tied off to themselves or other sutures, they form a circular configuration around certain tissues and may strangulate the tissues within that circle. This strangulation causes reduced blood flow and potentially damaging ischemia for those tissues. In addition, the suture does not distribute its force adequately to compress tissues outside of a very narrow plane described by the circle of the suture path. Another key problem with the current treatment is the time taken to achieve suture hemostasis. Massive bleeding must be stopped quickly or the patient will exsanguinate and die. Placement of sutures is a time consuming process given the tools available today, the friable nature of parenchymal tissue, and the undesirability of intra-hepatic gauze packing.
The size and curvature of currently marketed needles is pre-set by the manufacturer. Current needles are not long or big enough to transfix major liver lacerations. Even if the needle was large, the suture method of repair causes inadequate force distribution to create hemostasis and resist progressive wound tearing.
New devices, procedures and methods are needed to support the strategy of damage control in patients who have experienced massive visceral injury. Such devices and procedures are particularly important in the emergency, military, and trauma care setting. These new devices, specifically parenchymal bolts, rely on the principles of broad force distribution on the tissue, pressure tamponade, ease of placement, ease of locking in place with the pressure pads, the ability to adjust tension to optimize tissue compression, and the lack of progressive tearing of the friable wound due to the high shear caused by the suture.